


How Sweet It Is

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: What's better than winning? Seeing someone lose.





	How Sweet It Is

_CRASH!_

The mansion shook from the force of the young halfa being thrown mercilessly towards the ground, leaving massive holes in every floor and finally landing in a crumpled heap in the basement. He laid there for a few moments dragging in precious oxygen to stop his spinning head. A white ring fizzled in and out of existence around his waist as he struggled to balance himself on his hands and knees which were trembling ferociously.

_Damn Plasmius Maximus. Damn Vlad Masters. Damn it all._

After what felt like an eternity through hell, the half-ghost managed to drag his body to a standing position. He swayed, gripping his left side, body hunched over in pain. His face was a mess of red and green spouting from a massive gash on his temple. The sleek black and white jumpsuit had seen much better days, rips and tears revealed nasty cuts and fresh bruises.

He removed his hand from his side. The once silver glove was now coated in green and alarming spots of crimson. "Shit." He wheezed out.

"Watch your tongue Daniel, your mother could arrive at any moment. We wouldn't want mother dearest to witness such a foul mouth, hm?" The smooth, buttery voice of the billionaire town mayor permeated the air, but to the teenage half-ghost, it was like nails getting filed on a chalkboard.

"Shove it fruitloop," Danny spat out and turned with a fierce glower, hoping to dredge up some of his strength to boost his bravado which only resulted in his face contorting in pain. His head violently protested the abrupt movement as he stumbled to gain his balance, mumbling more obscenities directed at the infuriating remnant of a man of his parents' past.

"A nuisance as always. Just like your bumbling oaf of a father. At least that idiot's no longer a problem, " Vlad paused, fangs glinting like the smooth metal tables in the basement lab, relishing the moment before completely crushing the young halfa's moral. "All thanks to you." His words dripped with acid, burning a hole through Danny's soul. Neon green eyes glowed like a beacon as the teenager shot forward with the force of his rage almost landing a punch on the immaculately trimmed goatee on Vlad's grinning face.

His fist collided spectacularly with the air. Danny glanced around dumbfounded as his brain struggled to catch up with all his senses. All too late, a sound halfway between a whine and a grunt escaped his lips when he felt his injured side crushed by a sudden weight. His arm was twisted awkwardly behind his back and a knee dug into his spine, painfully pinning him against the cold floor. Danny wriggled around to free himself which only resulted in more pressure being applied to his sore figure. Any attempts to phase through were rewarded with a jolt of electricity.

A gloved hand yanked at his hair, craning his head back at an uncomfortable angle. Static electricity buzzed in the air as Vlad's cool breath hissed at his ear. "This could have been avoided. Of course, you were too busy trying to be a hero to fully understand the consequences of your actions."

Tears were collecting at the corners of his eyes, whether from the pain or guilt, he couldn't tell. He winced away from the stinging words and soon found his nose pressed against the musky floor when Vlad abruptly let up his grip.

For the umpteenth time that night, Danny peeled himself off the ground. He turned and glared at the the older halfa plowing a glowing fist into Vlad's stomach, sending the man crashing into one of the machines. Danny grinned, finally getting some semblance of an upper hand in this fight. He shot towards the wreckage where smoke was billowing out of the dented metal and sparking wires. His hateful glare slowly turned into confusion when he saw Vlad in his human form slumped pitifully against the debris.

Danny approached him warily, unsure of how to proceed. Did he really just knock Vlad Masters out with a single punch? He had barely grazed him in the past half hour they'd been fighting. As much as he wanted to praise himself for finally getting back at Vlad, something wasn't quite right. He moved closer and noticed a disturbing amount of red where Vlad lay. His eyes widened in panic as he scrambled towards the bleeding figure and reached out gripping onto the smooth fabric of Vlad's lavish suit.

"Vlad? Vlad! This isn't funny! C'mon, wake up!" His voice was frantic. This couldn't be happening. Not again. His eyes were wild and inspecting the prone figure for the severe injury he had unexpectedly caused, refusing to believe he had made two deadly mistakes in one day. Danny felt the man shudder under his hold and he released a sigh of relief which was quickly stopped short in his throat when the familiar demonizing chuckle reached his ears.

"Perfect timing, boy."

There was a click then a soft whine of something charging up.

"Step away from him, ghost." Danny tensed at the familiar voice, though all the warmth and tenderness was rudely replaced with venomous hatred. He turned slowly and found himself staring down the barrel of an ecto-gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
